


Связь

by elhelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhelle/pseuds/elhelle
Summary: — Эмоциональная связь с тобой! С монстром! — выкрикивает она. Пиала гремит об каменный пол, откатываясь в угол, Рей вскакивает на ноги и в два шага оказывается возле его постели. Бен смотрит снизу на её подсвеченное неровным светом костра лицо и живо вспоминает их первую битву, когда он лежал в снегу, свежие раны горели, ненавистная слабость усиливалась с каждой секундой, и в её взгляде боролись желание уничтожить и милосердие.





	Связь

На далёкой планете, где она сейчас находится, ночь. В крохотной каменной хижине потрескивает костёр. Рей смотрит на огонь, задумчиво перекатывая в ладонях небольшую глиняную пиалу, от которой исходит пар.  
Обстановка одновременно похожа и не похожа на _ту самую_ хижину; Бен нервно сглатывает, приподнимаясь на локтях. С того вечера у них не было связи такой силы, чтобы его ментальная проекция полностью оказалась втянута в её окружение; он едва видит намёки на собственную каюту, которые пробиваются сквозь каменную кладку, словно старый набросок. Хотя он ощущает под собой мягкую постель, здесь он оказывается на полу, на тонком матрасике напротив огня, все ещё прикрытый своим одеялом.  
— Я читала об узах Силы, — говорит она спокойно вместо приветствия, отпивая из пиалы и продолжая смотреть в костёр.  
Он нервно сглатывает, глядя в её безэмоциональное лицо. Бен чувствует, что за этой маской внутренняя буря, шторм, который вот-вот накроет обоих.  
— Не надо, Рей, — тихо отвечает он.  
— Это будет только усиливаться. Мы никогда не избавимся от этого.  
 _Я никогда и не хотел_ , думает он на короткое мгновение.  
— Если один из нас умрёт, второй, вероятно, умрёт тоже, — продолжает она. — Общие сны, общая боль. Эмоциональная связь.  
Она резко поднимает взгляд от костра, и отражение пламени, пляшущее в её глазах, прожигает его насквозь. Бен судорожно втягивает воздух.  
— Эмоциональная связь с _тобой_! С монстром! — выкрикивает она. Пиала гремит об каменный пол, откатываясь в угол, Рей вскакивает на ноги и в два шага оказывается возле его постели. Бен смотрит снизу на её подсвеченное неровным светом костра лицо и живо вспоминает их первую битву, когда он лежал в снегу, свежие раны горели, ненавистная слабость усиливалась с каждой секундой, и в её взгляде боролись желание уничтожить и милосердие.  
Как и сейчас.  
Воспоминания заставляют его поднять руку и коснуться шрама; он задыхается, ощущая неровность под своими пальцами и продолжает неотрывно смотреть в глаза Рей. Их выражение меняется, она моргает, и он с удивлением замечает одинокую слезинку, которая проделывает извилистый путь вдоль её щеки. Напряжение оставляет её тонкую фигурку, и она падает на колени рядом, прикрывая лицо ладонями.  
— Не плачь, — едва слышно произносит Бен. Его рука тянется к ней, но замирает в воздухе совсем рядом с плечом, не смея коснуться; он не знает, что ещё сказать и просто смотрит на неё.  
Рей пару раз вздрагивает и затем опускает ладони. Он видит предательскую влажность на щеках и чувствует, как его губы дрожат.  
— Бен, — шепчет она, пока её пальцы невесомо ложатся на его шрам.  
Прикосновение заставляет его содрогнуться от внезапного шока и прикрыть глаза; это слишком близко, намного ближе, чем тогда. Он чувствует, как что-то тёплое утыкается ему в ладонь и не сразу понимает, что это её щека, которой она слегка трётся о кисть руки. В горле мгновенно пересыхает, и он сглатывает в попытках избавиться от странного тянущего чувства под ложечкой.  
Тонкие пальцы медленно скользят вниз, очерчивая шрам, переходят на шею, спускаются к ключице. Ощущения переполняют, Бену кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся, или просто взорвётся, как сверхновая, перестанет быть — от этого нежно-мучительного электричества, которое несут с собой её касания. Рука Рей едва ощутимо, бережно толкает его в плечо; не задумываясь, он повинуется и опускается на постель полностью, и в ту же секунду её неуверенные губы касаются его губ.  
Так вот как это бывает, несколько отстранённо думает он, пока его рот инстинктивно открывается, ладонь ложится на её затылок, чтобы притянуть ближе. Его подростковый опыт, полученный из простого любопытства, ничто по сравнению с теми чувствами, что прокатываются через все тело сейчас; он чувствует, как в паху разгорается знакомый постыдный огонь и думает, что никогда не был заинтересован в настолько тесном контакте с… ну, с кем бы то ни было.  
Кроме неё.  
Его вторая рука касается тонкой талии и тянет, тянет её тело ближе, пока Рей не оказывается прижата к груди; её быстрое сердцебиение отдаётся эхом, и она чуть прикусывает его нижнюю губу — возбуждение резко возрастает, и Бен ахает, когда чувствует, как его член поднимается.  
— Рей, — выдыхает он ей на ухо, оторвавшись от губ, и во внезапном порыве языком проходится по нежной коже прямо за крохотной раковиной. Она издаёт задыхающийся стон и прижимается к нему ещё ближе; вдохновлённый этой реакцией, Бен скользит губами по её шее, пока его руки гладят гибкую спину.  
Она одета в лёгкую льняную тунику, край которой маняще задирается, когда ладонь доходит до поясницы. Его пальцы задевают горячую обнажённую кожу, и ему хочется ещё, поэтому рука ныряет под ткань, продолжая нежно поглаживать. С тихим вздохом Рей слегка смещается, и он чувствует, как два маленьких бугорка под её одеждой скользят по его голому торсу, его голова кружится от этого ощущения. Вторая рука пробирается под тунику сбоку и осторожно достигает груди, останавливается в последний момент, словно спрашивая разрешения. Рей замирает в предвкушении, и этого достаточно, чтобы его пальцы накрыли её сосок.  
Она задыхается и стонет, выгибаясь в спине, затем медленно поднимается, увлекая его за собой. Одеяло сползает до самых бедёр, когда она перекидывает одну ногу через его и садится сверху на его колени. Её прикрытая привычными короткими штанишками промежность оказывается прямо напротив эрегированного члена, и жар, который чувствуется даже сквозь ткань, заставляет его сжать зубы, прикусывая нежную кожу шеи. Рей шипит, её пальцы зарываются в его густую шевелюру, притягивая ближе.  
Бен скользит губами по ключице, затем ниже к вырезу, пока его ладони поднимают подол — и, о Сила, она позволяет ему сделать это, позволяет задрать её одежду. Он отрывается от неё, чтобы окинуть взглядом небольшую грудь с крохотными тёмными сосками, затем его глаза поднимаются к лицу; она смотрит, не отрываясь, на него, глаза затуманены желанием, губы приоткрыты, вырывающееся из них дыхание нестабильно и горячо.  
— Ты красивая, — говорит он импульсивно и ему кажется, что это звучит ужасно глупо; но в глазах Рей мелькает благодарность, и она тянется к нему, чтобы глубоко и страстно поцеловать.  
Его пальцы играют с сосками, нежно сжимают их и отпускают, пока она не отрывается от его губ с тихим стоном; тогда он опускает голову и накрывает один из бугорков ртом. Рей шумно выдыхает, её бёдра дергаются, задевая член, и Бен низко стонет, не отстраняясь от её груди.  
Он попеременно ласкает языком и губами то один сосок, то другой, иногда слегка прикусывая их, что каждый раз заставляет Рей тихонько вскрикивать и дёргаться, пока она не начинает просить задыхающимся голосом:  
— Бен, пожалуйста, Бен, — она не говорит, чего хочет, но этого и не надо. Он находит пояс её штанов и тянет, тянет вниз; она садится на его колени, выпрямляет ноги, чтобы помочь, и он стягивает сначала одну штанину, затем другую.  
Её ноги плотно сжаты, пока он не кладёт руки на бёдра, толкая их в стороны; Рей смущённо отводит взгляд и позволяет развести их. Он смотрит на тёмный треугольник волос и на нежные складки кожи, прикрытые тенью. Повинуясь странному желанию, он сдвигает её хрупкую фигуру чуть вперёд, вытаскивает свои ноги из-под её зада и становится на колени. Рей смотрит на него с недоумением, пока он опускается всё ниже, целуя сначала её грудь, потом выпирающую косточку таза, потом…  
Громкий стон срывается с её губ, когда он касается её _там_ своим языком. Бен закрывает глаза. Она на вкус словно океан. Его ладонь ложится на её подрагивающий живот, поглаживая круговыми движениями, пока он находит чувствительную точку и охватывает её губами.  
Рей стонет ещё громче, и он начинает скользить языком вверх и вниз, пока его руки кладут на плечи её колени. Она откидывается на спину, задыхаясь; Бен слышит, как стоны становятся всё выше и короче, и слегка отстраняется, поддразнивая её самым кончиком языка, пока ладонь не ложится ему на затылок, с силой опуская голову назад. Его рот оказывается плотно прижат к центру её удовольствия, нос утыкается в треугольник волос; эта властность практически доводит его до оргазма, он с силой вдыхает мускусный запах, работая языком с утроенной силой. Рей громко вскрикивает и выгибает спину, её пальцы сжимаются в кулак, больно дёргая его пряди, но он в этот раз не слушается её молчаливого приказа и продолжает удерживать голову между ног, лаская крохотный бугорок, пока колени на его плечах не начинают дёргаться едва ли не судорожно.  
— Бен, — стонет она почти жалобно, — Бен…  
Сила, он ненавидит своё старое имя, но не тогда, когда его говорит она и когда она говорит его _так_.  
Он наконец отстраняется, давая ей отдышаться. Рей лежит перед ним в бесстыдно задранной тунике, с широко расставленными ногами; капельки пота покрывают её лоб и шею, глаза закрыты, и она тяжело, но ровно дышит. Одна рука впилась в ткань одеяла, вторая расслаблено лежит ладонью вверх, и он накрывает её своей. Рей глубоко вздыхает, и внимание Бена снова перескакивает на её небольшую, идеально очерченную грудь, а затем неостановимо тянется ниже, туда, где только что было его лицо.  
Он поднимает руку и осторожно проводит указательным пальцем по влажным складкам. Рей слегка дёргается, её дыхание замирает на миг. Бен повторяет движение, и его палец медленно проскальзывает внутрь.  
Когда влажные бархатистые на ощупь стенки сжимаются вокруг, он полностью теряется в этом ощущении. Рей тихонько стонет, и затем напряжение вокруг его пальца спадает, оставляя горячую пульсацию. Он чуть сгибает его внутри, и её коленки дёргаются; Бен быстро переводит взгляд на её лицо, боясь, что ей это неприятно, но она облизывает пересохшие губы и он добавляет средний палец к указательному.  
Рей ахает, мышцы её живота вздымаются волнами, и он продолжает нежно поглаживать тугие стенки изнутри, сгибая и разгибая два пальца. Она запрокидывает голову, закусывает нижнюю губу; Бен кладёт большой палец на припухший клитор и медленно, с нажимом проводит по нему. Ему приходится сконцентрироваться на движениях, чтобы они были такими, как надо, _такими, как она хочет_ ; Рей извивается от этой ласки, задыхаясь, и наконец её спина опять выгибается аркой, пока она громко стонет:  
— О Сила, Бен…  
Клитор пульсирует под его давлением в унисон с внутренней пульсацией, которая сжимает пальцы почти до боли. Когда Рей расслабляется, он медленно вынимает их; её взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц следит за ними, пока он подносит их к губам и, немного подумав, кладёт в рот.  
Её лицо стремительно краснеет и она сдвигает колени.  
— Не надо, — просит он, облизывая пальцы, и наклоняется к ней, чтобы поцеловать в шею, но Рей приподнимает голову и целует его в губы, пылко, но слегка устало.  
Член в его штанах болезненно дёргается, и Бен только сейчас вспоминает о том, что ему тоже нужна разрядка. Он изучает умиротворённое лицо Рей; кажется, она вот-вот заснёт, поэтому он сам запускает руку в штаны и охватывает набухшую плоть. С его губ слетает низкий стон, и он ложится рядом на смятое одеяло, утыкаясь лбом в её плечо.  
Она пахнет потом и удовольствием; он слизывает пару солёных капель, когда чувствует её ладонь на предплечье, скользящую всё ниже и ниже. Он пытается остановить её, но Рей говорит:  
— Позволь помочь тебе. Пожалуйста, — и он не может отказать в её просьбе.  
Её крохотная рука пробирается под резинку штанов, и он разжимает пальцы, чтобы она могла обернуть свою ладонь вокруг его длины. Тихий вздох слетает с её губ, и она чуть смущённо шепчет:  
— Ты… покажешь мне, что делать?  
Он целует её плечо и кладёт свою руку поверх её, легонько направляя до самого верха. Когда они добираются до головки, её непослушные пальцы отталкивают его и нежно оглаживают влажную от смазки плоть.  
— Рей, о Сила, Рей, — он задыхается, когда её палец нажимает на чувствительную точку под головкой его члена и тянет, тянет этот нажим ниже; затем она снова оборачивает руку вокруг ствола и возвращается к головке, чтобы опять провести по ней пальцами.  
Этого более, чем достаточно, чтобы его член дёрнулся, заливая её ладонь спермой. Бен громко и гортанно стонет, закрыв глаза, пока напряжение спадает. В штанах липко и горячо. Он чувствует, как её рука осторожно выбирается из-под резинки и открывает глаза как раз в тот момент, когда она подносит к лицу выпачканные в белом пальцы и задумчиво их облизывает.  
У него сжимается горло и он опять чувствует горячую волну внизу живота; Рей смотрит на него искоса и внезапно ярко улыбается.  
 _Я люблю тебя._  
Он ненавидит эту мысль, но сейчас никак не может выгнать её из головы.  
 _Я люблю тебя. Мусорщица. Никто. Люблю._  
Он сгребает её тело в объятия и прижимает к себе почти болезненно, словно боясь, что она пропадёт, исчезнет, что это всё сон.  
И она действительно словно тает в его руках; гладкость кожи чувствуется всё меньше под его ладонями, и Бен удивлённо смотрит в её лицо, боковым зрением замечая, как сквозь каменную кладку хижины явно проступают холодные и строгие линии его комнаты.  
К нему приходит внезапное и яркое осознание, что это была всего лишь их связь через узы Силы. Ощущения казались настолько реальными, настолько переполняющими, что он об этом забыл.  
Судя по замешательству на её лице — она тоже.  
Перед тем как окончательно исчезнуть, Рей успевает дотянуться и поцеловать его. Это всего лишь лёгкое касание, но оно оставляет на губах смесь из их вкусов.  
Ещё секунда — и он один в своей комнате, на измятой постели, во влажных штанах. Он проводит рукой по волосам и зарывается лицом в одеяло, которое, как ему кажется, хранит её запах и немного тепла.  
— Ты жалок, — говорит он сам себе, прежде чем откинуть его и отправиться в душ.


End file.
